Inside Out (1944 Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Style)
1944 Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Jill - Helen Parr (The Incredibles) *Bill - Bob Parr (The Incredibles) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Lovelitchi (Tamagotchi) *Sadness - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Kuromametchi (Tamagotchi) *Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Bing Bong - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Bonnie Tyler *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Chicken Boo (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Hot Wave Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Flying Dutchman (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Jordan's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - T.O.B.O.R. (MySims) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Pearl (Steven Universe) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Jenny the Robot (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Teacher's Anger - Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Barbra Streisand *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Leave Britney Alone! *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Dionne Warwick *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Alicia Keys *Gary the Bus Driver - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Patrick Monahan (Train) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Ed Sheeran *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (1944 Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1944 Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1944 Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Style) - Lovelitchi Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1944 Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Style) - Champ Bear We Should Cry *Inside Out (1944 Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1944 Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Style) - Kuromametchi My Bad *Inside Out (1944 Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Style) - Chuckie Finster Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1944 Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Style): Violet Parr's First Date? *Inside Out (1944 Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Lovelitchi.png|Lovelitchi as Joy Champ Bear in The Turnabout.png|Champ Bear as Sadness Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Disgust Chuckie.jpg|Chuckie Finster as Fear Violet Parr.jpg|Violet Parr as Riley Anderson Category:1944 Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG